The New Girl
by seirra
Summary: A strange girl comes into town but she cannot remember anything about herself or her past
1. Default Chapter

****AUTHORS NOTE****  
  
I was not liking the old version of 'New Girl in Town.' So I decided to redo it. Some of the things Im' keeping the same (Ingrid still alive, no Katie) but most of it I'm changing.  
  
*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Dr. Quinn or the characters  
  
It was a hot and boring day until she came to town. She staggered in with torn clothing and cuts and   
  
brusies all over her body.The last words she spoke before she fell to the ground were "help me." It was   
  
Grace who she had said it too and she and Roberte immediately carried her over to Dr. Mike's Clinic. "Dr.   
  
Mike," Grace shouted and Michaela came running. "What's wrong?" she asked. "This girl just came in and   
  
fell to the floor. Shes all cut up and has a lot of bruises," Roberte said. Dr. Mike looked her over. "It looks   
  
like she was beat pretty bad." She turned to Collen who had just came in and said, "Go and get me a glass  
  
of water. She may be dehydrated." "Should I go get some food?" Grace asked. "Not yet. We should wait for   
  
her to wake up." "Is there anything else we can do?" Roberte asked. "No, I'm afraid not. You can back to   
  
work if you want. I will let you know if shes ok." "Well if sure..." Grace said. "Iam." "Ok." And they went   
  
outside. Some of the town members had gathered outside. "Is that young girl ok?" Hoarce asked. "Whats   
  
her name? Why is she here?" Dorothy asked. "We don't know. She hasn't woken up yet. Dr. Mike is helping   
  
her out right now." Grace said. "Poor thing. I hope shes ok." Dorothy said  
  
  
  
Dr. Mike was putting some cream on the girls cuts when she finally woke up. She looked frightned.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked "It's ok," Dr. Mike said gently. "Your in Colordo Springs at my clinic." The girl   
  
looked around. "Your gonna be alright," Dr. Mike told her. The girl didn't answer. "Do you want something   
  
to eat?" Dr. Mike asked. The girl still didn't answer, she just looked at her. "Whats your name? My name is   
  
Michaela Quinn but you can call me Dr. Mike." The girl still didnt answer. "Its ok, you don't  
  
have to be scared." Dr. Mike said. The girl looked up at her and whispered, "I don't remember." 


	2. Michelle

Dr. Mike made sure the girl got lots of sleep but nothing seemed to change. The girl still couldn't   
  
remember anything. When Brian saw her, he said she looked like a Michelle. So thats what they  
  
were calling her. The girl didn't seem to mind. Dr. Mike felt bad for her. This girl looked so sweet  
  
and nice. She was also getting better. In fact she didn't even have to stay in the clinic anymore. "Hey  
  
Michelle. How would you like to stay with me at my house?" Dr. Mike asked. "I don't want to cause  
  
you any trouble." was her probaly. "Oh you wouldn't be trouble." Dr. Mike said "Well, ok then."   
  
Michelle said smiling shyly. "I was just on my way to Grace's Cafe. Why don't you come, you could  
  
meet the townspeople." Michelle looked down at her clothes, they were a mess. Dr Mike noticed this  
  
and said, "My daughter Collen bought some dresses for you. Go put one on, I'll wait for you   
  
downstairs." The girl smiled her thanks and took one of the dresses and put it on. It fit perfectly. She  
  
twirled around in it. It looked nice on her. She walked downstairs. "Dr. Mike?"  
  
"Oh that dress looks pefect on you!" Dr. Mike exclaimed  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes. Now lets go grab a bite to eat. Then I'll show you my home."  
  
"Ok."  
  
As they walked out of the clinic everyone stared. Many of the people waved to Dr.Mike and one   
  
lady, named Dorthy came up to her and told how glad she was that she was ok and something about  
  
an article for her paper. When they arrived at Grace's Michelle thought it looked like a nice little place.  
  
Dr.Mike ordered for both of them. They got corn beaf. It tasted delisous. Grace seemed thrilled   
  
when Michelle told her so. They had apple pie for desert and that too was very good. Michelle had  
  
never eaten so well before. She decided she liked this town. It was a bit small but the people seemed  
  
nice. Besides Dorthy, Loren, Jake, Myra, and Hoarce had dropped by their table too see how she   
  
was. Dr. Mike thought she seemed a little embarssed at the attention but didn't say anything about it.  
  
"Everyone is so nice" Michelle told Dr. Mike  
  
"Yes, this is a good town."  
  
"I can't wait to see were you live."  
  
Dr. mike and Michelle finsished up at Grace's and went to Dr. Mikes house. Michelle looked around  
  
at everything as they rode along. 'This will be a good place to stay for a while.' she thought 


	3. A tour of the town

"Michelle, breafast time!" Dr. Mike said when she went to wake her up. Michelle yawned.  
  
"Is it morning already? she complained  
  
Dr. Mike laughed. "You can go back to sleep if you want." she said.  
  
"No thats ok." Michelle answered quickly and got up and went over to the table  
  
"This looks good." she said staring at food  
  
"Why thank you! Collen helped with the eggs." Dr. Mike told her  
  
Michelle sat down with the rest of the family but before they ate they said a prayer.  
  
"How would you like to come into town with Collen and I?" Dr Mike asked  
  
"I can show you around." Collen voluntered  
  
"Thank you, I'd like that." Michelle said almost in a whisper.  
  
When they were finished eating. Michelle helped Dr.Mike with the dishes. Dr. Mike told her she didn't to but Michelle insisted.  
  
One of the first places Collen took Michelle to was Loren's store. "Hi Mr. Bray." Collen greeted him  
  
"Hello Collen." He looked at Michelle. "Hello to you to, Michelle right?"   
  
"Yep." she said. Then Dorthy came downstairs  
  
"Oh Michelle!" she said when she saw her and hurried over and hugged her  
  
"Did you think about doing the article?" Dorthey asked  
  
"How can you do an article about her if she can't remember anything?" Collen asked  
  
"Why I never thought of that." Dorthey said. Then she went outside to sweep  
  
"Come on! Theres many other places ya gotta see." Collen said  
  
So Collen gave Michelle a tour of the town. Michelle glanced over to were the Salon was. "Whats that?" she asked  
  
"Oh thats nothing important...we gotta meet ma at Grace's." and with that Collen laughed. Michelle was a little bit suprised and hurt. Collen had been so nice to her and suddenly she was a little. She looked over at the Saloon again .'Must be a bar.' she thought then hurried to catch up with Collen. 


	4. Exploring

***AUTHOR"S NOTE**** Tomomrow I'm going to be going to college so this will be the last update for a while. Once I get use to everything I'll start updating again  
  
Michelle got use to things pretty quickly. She knew just about everyone in town. There was only one place  
  
she hadn't been in and that was the saloon. She hadn't had a beer in such a long time. As she approached  
  
she noticed the sign on it. "The Gold Nugget." she read. She heistated for a moment. She shouldn't really be  
  
drinking. She put her hand in her pocket, she only had a little bit of money. Just enough for problay one  
  
drink. Loren had offered her a job at the store and she would start that tomomrow. She wouldn't be getting  
  
paid much but still it was better than nothing. She finally walked in. She held her head high and ignored  
  
the stares she was getting. She walked straight to the conter were a man with long blondish hair was  
  
washing glasses. She sat down at one of the chairs and put her money on the table.  
  
"What can I get with this?" she asked him.  
  
He stared at her than looked down at the money. He took it putting it in the cash register and than handed  
  
her a drink. "Thanks." she mumbled. The man didn't answer her but he did continue to stare at her and  
  
Michelle did not like it one bit. She tried ignoring him and looked away but she could still feel his eyes on  
  
her.  
  
"My names Michelle." she blurted out  
  
He didn't answer at first, but them "Hank." was all he said and finally turned away and stopped looking at  
  
her. Michelle finished her drink and turned to leave and felt hand on her shoulder. She turned around and  
  
saw Hank. "Michelle." he said  
  
"What?" she asked sounding a little bit annoyed  
  
"Ya want a job?" he asked at her grinning  
  
This made Michelle really angry. She wanted to hit him but resisted the temptation to.  
  
"I already have a job." she said and left  
  
"If ya change your mind you know were to find me." he called out  
  
She heard him laughing as she walked out and she felt a strong sense of hatred for this man. She had made  
  
a promise to herself that she would never do that kind of work again after she left Frank. 'The nerve of  
  
that man.' she thought angrily  
  
"MICHELLE! There you are." Dr. Mike said waving to her as she came out of the clinic  
  
"Oh hi Dr. Mike."  
  
"So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh, not much. Just exploring the town."  
  
Dr. Mike smiled happily. "Do you like it here?"  
  
"Oh yes, its very lovely."  
  
"Have you remembered anything yet?"  
  
"No." Michelle said pretending to sound sad  
  
"Its ok, you don't have to feel bad." Dr. Mike said  
  
Michelle looked up at her and smiled. This woman was so nice. She felt bad for lying to her but what else  
  
could she do. A patient of Dr.Mikes came up to her needing to talk about something so Michelle left them  
  
alone. Michelle wandered around until she came to were Roberte worked. He was not there but her eyes  
  
widened with happiness as she saw the horses. She walked over to them and immedintly started to pet one.  
  
"Hi boy." she said and the horse neighed softly. Michelle loved horses and she missed her horse, Brownie,  
  
very much.  
  
"Hey Michelle." and she jumped and turned around very quickly and saw it was Roberte  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." he said  
  
"Its ok." she said almost in a whisper and turned and walked away shaking. 


	5. Remembering

Michelle woke up in a cold sweat. She was still having the nightmares. After all this time she still had them. She got up and wrapped herself in a blanket and went outside. It was still dark. She sat on the stairs. She shivered in the cold. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't forget. She gulped and shut her eyes remembering that night….  
  
"Come on Ashley!" her sister shouted.  
  
"I'm coming." She said almost in a whisper she said stepping outside trying to hide her face  
  
"Oh my God, did he do this to you?"  
  
"It doesn't' matter."  
  
"Yes it does. You can't let him keep doing this. You need to leave him."  
  
"I can't," she said with tears streaming down her face  
  
"Yes you can." Her sister said reaching out to her but Ashley pulled away  
  
"This isn't a good idea. I shouldn't go out." Ashley said and rushed back inside  
  
Her sister left but a while later came back with their brother. He banged his fists against the door  
  
"Ash? Open up!" he shouted till she finally did  
  
"I'm gonna kill that basterd!" he said when he saw what had happened  
  
"Please, don't she begged"  
  
But he ignored her and charged inside grabbing the sharpest knife from the kitchen and went in search of Ashley's husband  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
Ashley (Michelle) jumped as Dr. Mike put her hand on Ashley's shoulder  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Come in, I'll make some tea."  
  
Ashley reluctently followed her inside but cast one last look outside at the night and shuddered as she remembered 


End file.
